The Skeletons in Hermione's Closet
by BashfulC
Summary: When an attack on a magical school leaves students homeless, it's up to Hogwarts and two other schools to help them recover. At the same time, Hermione finds out that there are skeletons in everyone's closet, including hers.


Story Title: The Skeletons in Hermione's Closet  
  
Chapter:  
  
Author: BashfulC  
  
Pairings: Harry/OC, Ron/Hermione, Draco/OC, Neville/OC, Dean/Ginny  
  
Rating: PG-13 for Death, Destruction, and Mayhem.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that is owned by J.K. Rowling's and I am using it for my own money free pleasures. I do own Cromwell Academy of Magic, Salem Institute of Magic, Coventry School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Alyssa, Maliya, Letty, Hermione's extended family, Jacob, Natalie, Amelia, Teri, Tara, and the other Cromwell students. *Pant pant*  
  
Spoilers: Sorcerers Stone to the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Summary: When an attack on a magical school leaves students homeless, it's up to Hogwarts and two other schools to help them recover. At the same time, Hermione finds out that there are skeletons in everyone's closet, including hers.  
  
*  
  
Hermione Granger smiled lightly at Ginny and her friend, Alyssa Enrile. Alyssa was the only other Fifth year Gryffindor girl so the two girls were nearly inseparable. Hermione had offered to tutor the two girls in Potions after she overheard them bemoaning OWL's. It was an option they had both eagerly accepted. Hermione had placed herself in the history books when she got O's in every single subject.  
  
Harry and Malfoy had also done very well and were also named in the ever updating Hogwarts, A History. They had each earned eight OWLs (Malfoy had gotten a D in Care of Magical Creatures). Ron had done surprisingly well, earning seven out of nine OWLs. Divination had been the boy's downfall. They both had gotten D's while Ron has also gotten a D in Astronomy and Harry had scraped by with an A.  
  
Ginny handed Hermione her potions paper on wolfsbane who pointed out a small error. Ginny thanked her. Hermione's mind wasn't really on the Holiday homework, she was thinking more on the thought on what tomorrow, Christmas Day, would bring.  
  
*  
  
Hermione smiled as awoke to a silent room. Lavender and Parvati had both went home for the holidays so Hermione had the room all to herself. She snuggled in the covers for a few minutes before she heard the screeching of Ginny yelling at her to wake up right before the door was thrown wide open. Hermione sat up and watched amusedly as Ginny scooped up her presents and ran downstairs. She shook her head and got up.  
  
After dressing in a comfortable pair of black jeans and a turtleneck ruby sweater, she went downstairs to a mad house. Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch and how the new catchers and beaters were doing. Ginny and Alyssa were giggling madly as they opened up their presents. Neville was slowly unwrapping a rectangular box and she had to smile when she saw it was a book on Herbology. Harry and Ron gave distracted waves of greeting as she sat next to Neville and picked up one of her presents. She noted that it was from her maternal grandmother and smiled. Her grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins all sent her presents through her parents since they weren't supposed to know about her being a witch, usually the packages also had long letters. She unwrapped her box and rolled her eyes. It was a box of clothes from the States.  
  
She set aside the clothes and unwrapped her next present which, luckily from her maternal grandfather. For some reason her grandmother always sent her clothes while her grandfather always sent her jewelry. Most of it she left home except the few pieces she actually liked. She set aside the box and rummaged around until she found the present from her cousins Letty and Maliya.  
  
Out of all her cousins, Letty and Maliya Deselle were the only one's her age; in fact they had the same birthday. The three girls were practically sisters but only saw each other during the summer since there was an ocean between them. The last time Hermione had seen Letty and Maliya was three summers ago when they came to visit from the States. Hermione smiled when she saw the wrapping. It had three different magical creatures drawn on it a dragon, a unicorn, and a phoenix. Harry, Ginny, and Ron chose that minute to come over and see what she had gotten.  
  
"Hey Hermione what have you gotten so far?" Ron asked as he plopped down where Neville had been sitting. She smiled and motioned towards the presents. Ron frowned.  
  
"You've only opened two! Breakfast is going to start in half an hour." Ron complained. She shrugged.  
  
"My grandparents sent me those. I still have my Aunt Anne and Uncle Robert's gift, my Uncle Simon, Uncle Nate, Aunt Alice, Aunt Sierra, and my cousins. Jane, Richard, Michael and Robert sent me only one package; Natalie and Nicole probably sent me a small thing, there only ten. Then there's Malik my older cousin, and Letty and Maliya, whose present I am opening now." she held up the gift from her sister-cousins. Ron nodded while Ginny started looking at the already opened presents. She carefully unwrapped the box and slid the cover off. She gasped.  
  
Nestled carefully inside was a crystal ball that shimmered in the light. She picked it up and looked closely inside. Shimmering oin three different colors were a small unicorn, a small dragon, and a small phoenix. The three magical creatures represented the three of them; Hermione was the Dragon, Maliya was the Unicorn, and Letty was the Phoenix. Letty had become the phoenix because when they were nine the three girls had been playing in a river. The current had sped up and Letty had nearly died. Correction, she had died but Maliya had brought her back with CPR. The doctors said Maliya's fast thinking had saved her sister's life.  
  
"Woah! It's gorgeous, Hermione! Whose it from?" Ginny asked when she saw the crystal. Hermione smiled.  
  
"My cousin's Maliya and Letty. They're from the states and there dad, my uncle, makes these as a hobby. The twins started doing it when we were ten. The Dragon represents me, the Unicorn represents Maliya, and the Phoenix represents Letty." She then told them about Letty nearly dying. Hermione looked around at the boxes and sighed.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to open the rest later. Ginny help me get these boxes upstairs, will you?" Ginny agreed and Alyssa came to help as well since the boys weren't aloud in the girls dorms.  
  
It was when Hermione was folding the clothes to store under the bed that Ginny finally noticed the outfit. She got a devious twinkle in her eye that made Hermione eye her warily. When she got that look, it was obvious she was a Weasley.  
  
"I dare you to wear that outfit the first day back at classes." She declared. Hermione eyes went wide and she shook her head frantically.  
  
"No Ginny. I can't!" she told her but Ginny only smirked.  
  
"Mione, I know for a fact that since you're in your sixth year you don't have to wear the uniform, just the robes. And you HAVE to do it. I just dared you and the pact we made during the summer is still in place." She declared. Hermione set her jaw. Fred and George had made the four of them sign a Dare pact that they had created. It enabled the signers to be able to dare any of the other signers and they had to do it or they would have kitten ears and a kitten tail until the pact rant out. It was to last for a year and the deadline wasn't until July.  
  
For a while Hermione had been pleased cause it meant she could dare the boys into doing there homework on time and not grumbling about the teachers. Unfortunately they retaliated by daring her to relax and have fun. As far as she knew, the only dare's Ginny had made had been to keep her in the know, for Harry to wear a costume for the Halloween Feast, for Ron to yell like Tarzan at the Welcome Back Feast. She should have known the little Pixie would get her eventually.  
  
"Gin-ny!" She yelled. Ginny just smirked and walked out of the room. Alyssa gave her a puzzled shrug and ran after her friend. Hermione sat on her bed and eyed the outfit warily.  
  
* It was later that night that Dumbledore had made the grave announcement.  
  
"As many of you are aware, Hogwarts is not the only Magical School. The Cromwell Academy of Magic in the United States was unfortunately attacked by a rather large group of Deatheaters yesterday night. Since most of the student population had stayed for a Christmas Ball, it was, in a word, chaos. I regret to inform you that sixty seven students and teachers were murdered and the school is completely destroyed. The remaining students will be divided up and transferred to the Salem Institute of Magic, Coventry School of Magic in Canada, and Hogwarts. First, Second, and Seventh years will be transferred to Salem, Third and Fourth to Coventry, and Fifth and Sixth to Hogwarts. Seventh years are staying with the younger students to help them through this.  
  
Since Cromwell's housing system was much like ours, there will be no need for sorting. The Dragons will join the Slytherin's; the Centaurs shall join the Hufflepuffs, the Phoenix' shall join Ravenclaw, and the Unicorns shall become Gryffindor's. I hope you all will help the students to adjust to a new country and a new school. I am telling you now for the students will arrive tomorrow evening on the Hogwarts Express and I hope the remaining students will help them adjust before the masses arrive in two weeks.  
  
Each Hogwarts student here shall be partnered up with one or two Cromwell students from Cromwell. Your job is to give them tours, explain rules, and make them feel welcome. Lists of the partners will be on the Dorm Bulletin Boards tonight. If you have any questions please come and ask me or your Head of House. Now, off to bed all of you. We have a long day tomorrow." He finished and shooed everyone off to bed.  
  
For Hermione, Harry, and Ron the walk back to the dorms was silent. Only the murmurs of Neville, Alyssa, Ginny, and two seventh years' footsteps could be heard. Hermione mumbled the password to The Fat Lady and nearly jumped through the door, suddenly wondering who she was paired up with. She marched straight over and was nearly trampled by the others. She stood up and whistled.  
  
"Hermione! I didn't know you could do that!" She ignored Ron and looked at the group. She motioned to the two seventh years.  
  
"I'll call out who you're partnered with so we don't kill each other trying to find out. What are your names?" she asked. The boy smiled.  
  
"Jacob Oliver." She nodded and looked at the list.  
  
"You're paired with fifth years Jordon Corbett, Michael Drake, and Nathan Pryce." She told him. He nodded and lip said the names back to himself as he walked upstairs. The other seventh year spoke up.  
  
"I'm Natalie Rivers." Hermione looked the list over and tilted her head.  
  
"You have fifth years Victoria Dante and Eileen Hawkins." She nodded. She motioned to Ginny and Alyssa as Natalie too went upstairs.  
  
"Ginny you have a fifth year by the name of Tara Evens and you Alyssa had a fifth year named Teri Evens. Probably twins." They nodded and left leaving Neville, Harry, Ron and herself.  
  
"Okay Neville you have a sixth year boy by the name of Ian Evens and You Ron have a sixth year by the name of Elijah Collins." They nodded.  
  
"Harry you have a sixth year by the name of Thomas Taylor and I have-" She cut herself off, looking at the names in astonishment.  
  
"That can't be right!" She gasped. Harry and Ron looked at her in concern, Neville having left to right down the name before he forgot.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked at the same time Ron asked,  
  
"What can't be right?" Hermione furrowed her brow.  
  
"I have Amelia Ronaldi, Maliya Deselle, and Leticia Deselle." She told them. Ron frowned.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" he asked puzzled but Harry suddenly remembered that morning.  
  
"Your cousins!" he exclaimed. Hermione nodded mutely. Ron sputtered.  
  
"I thought you were the only witch in your family!" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"I thought I was but it makes sense. They had an old bird cage in their room last time I visited. It was only for the weekend. The owl was probably on a delivery. And they were very vague when I asked them about school. In fact, Letty changed the subject." She murmured to herself. Harry awkwardly patted her back while Ron just gaped.  
  
It wasn't until much later that Hermione remembered that students and teachers had been killed in the attack. She buried herself deep in her covers, stared out the window at the moon, and thanked whoever was listening for sparing her cousin's lives.  
  
*  
  
The next day the castle was in a tizzy as Filch and the House- Elves cleaned the castle to it sparkled. The teachers straightened up there rooms, and the house banners were put in place as well as the Hogwarts Coat of Arms. It all greatly resembled the Triwizard Tournament days.  
  
McGonagall had transfigured the fifth and sixth year dorms so that the new students would fit. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus' room had to be enlarged so that the three new beds and wardrobes for Ian, Dylan, and Thomas would fit. Meanwhile, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati's was enlarged to fit three new beds and wardrobes for Amelia, Maliya, and Letty.  
  
Hermione had explained to an astonished but pleased McGonagall that Maliya and Letty were her cousins and that she wanted them near her. McGonagall had agreed and moved the beds and such around so that Letty was on one side of her while Maliya was on the other side with Amelia in between Parvati and Lavender. McGonagall told Dumbledore who had been pleased that at least some of the new arrivals would have someone to relate to.  
  
The fifth years boys would had to be enlarged for the three new boys but fifth year girls dorm was fine as it was, already having six beds. The rooms were cleaned by the respective housemates while Dobby and a sober Winky straightened the fifth year boy's dorm.  
  
At breakfast and lunch all anybody could talk about were the new arrivals. Once again, there was only one long table for the four teachers, the Headmaster, and the students. Susan Bones, Justin Fitch-Fletchly, a second year, and a seventh year were staying in Hufflepuff. Malfoy, Artemis Moon, Blaise Zabini, and two fourth years were the only ones in Slytherin while Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, a fifth year, two seventh years, and four third years were from Ravenclaw.  
  
Finally, the time came when the new students were to arrive and the trio could see the boats on the lake as they passed the Castle Entrance and into the Great Hall.  
  
"Hermione, what do your cousin's look like?" Harry asked. Hermione suddenly found many of the students attention on her and she clearly heard Draco mutter something along the lines of 'great, more know-it-alls'. She smiled, ignoring Draco.  
  
"Well, there identical twins and our parents say we look a lot alike, so much we could be triplets. Let's see, they both have brown hair like mine, although Maliya's is past her hips and is in smooth ringlets. Letty has waist length hair that is straight as a stick, but very silky. They both have a wild streak and last time I heard from them, Maliya had gave herself lilac colored tips while Letty gave herself pale blue streaks. Um, they have blue eyes, fair complexions, there very athletic, and very outgoing. Their smart, about my height, and have a mischievous streak a mile long." She finished wryly. The others were thinking over what she said when the new student quietly appeared at the doors.  
  
All in all, there were probably about four dozen of them, most looking rather glum. They weren't wearing robes but muggle clothes. The guys were wearing slacks and shirts while most of the girls were wearing skirts and dresses except two. Hermione immediately recognized her cousins.  
  
Maliya was just as she described her except her clothes. She had a pair of low rider black jeans and a sleeveless lilac corset top that stopped at a point above her naval and showed off her firm stomach. Her hair was in a long braid down her back, the lilac tips showing vibrantly against the black jeans. On her feet were strappy black sandals with a two inch heel.  
  
Letty also wore low rider black jeans but she was wearing a pale blue corset top that had off the shoulder sleeves that showed off her well defined biceps then billowed out into a bell. Her hair was down, the streaks accenting her large blue eyes. She too wore strappy sandals but they had an inch heel.  
  
They hadn't noticed her yet. She gave Dumbledore a look, the question in her eyes. At her nod, she stood up and adjusted the spaghetti strap top and ankle length skirt Ginny had forced her to wear, then walked over to the group. Letty and Maliya were staring at the ceiling and was, Hermione guessed, trying to ignore her. Hermione stood in front of them and gave a tiny smirk, one that would have shocked Ron and Harry.  
  
"Maliya, Leticia, I dearly hope your going to look at your cousin sometime in the near future." She teased. Maliya and Letty snapped to attention at her voice and stared at her in shock. After about one minute they found there voices.  
  
"Hermione!" They yelped in ecstasy and pulled her into a three way hug that left her rather squashed. Untangling herself from her cousins, she nodded politely at the group, took her cousins hands and pulled her to the table. The rest of the group followed. Letty and Maliya were sitting on either side of her while the other students were scattered. Harry and Ron were across from her and watching her with an amused smile as she tried to get her cousins to be quite. Finally, they got a clue and shut up. Dumbledore smiled at the trio in amusement before he stood up.  
  
"Welcome students. I am Headmaster Dumbledore and I, along with the teaching staff and students welcome you to Hogwarts. I have only these words. Bibbity, Bobbity, Boo." With that food appeared at the table and he sat down. Conversation between old and new students started and Maliya gave Hermione another hug.  
  
"I can't believe it! We thought we were the only witches in the family!" she exclaimed. Harry unexpectedly started laughing at her words and at the girls questioning stare, he waved his hand.  
  
"Hermione said the same thing when she saw the list of new Gryffindor's." He explained. Hermione blushed while the twins smiled.  
  
"And you are?" Letty asked, looking at him. Ron was stuffing his face but looked up at the question.  
  
"This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, my two best friends here at Hogwarts. I wrote you about them." she reminded the girls. Maliya nodded thoughtfully, studying the two.  
  
"Yeah you did. Now let me introduce you to our friends. Over there is Mia Ronaldi, sitting next to her Tommy Taylor. Across from him are Elijah Collins and Ian Evens. Ian's younger sisters, Teri and Tara are over there." She pointed everyone out.  
  
Mia Ronaldi was a tall, gangly brunette with large expressive blue eyes and straight waist length hair. She was wearing a black ankle length skirt and a yellow blouse. Tommy Taylor was a tall muscular blonde with windswept hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing black slacks, a crisp white button down top with a black coat over it. Elijah Collins was short and had was slightly heavy set, with short brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. He was wearing black slacks and a black turtleneck sweater.  
  
Ian was short but very muscular and had curly brown hair that reached to just below his ears and dark blue eyes. He was wearing white jeans and a blue muscle shirt with a button down white shirt over it. Teri and Tara were twins like Hermione had guessed. They both had long copper brown hair, dark blue eyes like there brothers', and were wearing identical outfits; short white jean skorts with embroidery along the edge and red halter top that covered there navels as well as white jean jackets with the same embroidery as on the skorts. The only difference Hermione could see between the two were the names etched on the jackets.  
  
"That's Syren and Troy Paris. I'd steer clear of them. There nothing but trouble." Hermione looked at her cousin in understanding; the tone of Maliya's voice was remarkably like the voice Harry and Ron would use when discussing Malfoy. Harry smiled from across the table.  
  
"Let me guess, they're Dragons." He said. Maliya nodded, surprised.  
  
Hermione examined the two new Slytherin's out of the corner of her eye. Syren was of medium height with caramel brown hair that was currently in a very complicated looking French Twist. She had hazel eyes and Hermione could tell she used the cover up charms Lavender and Parvati always used. Her outfit was simple but classy. A white leather knee skirt and a black leather corset top and a white leather jacket thrown over it. This girl was obviously into leather. She had black knee high boots, also leather, and was carrying a black leather purse.  
  
Her brother was also elegant looking with his dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail at the base of his neck and his hazel eyes. He was wearing black slacks, a white turtleneck top that showed off his chiseled chest, and a billowy, knee length black leather jacket. He was wearing black boots, had a dragon teeth dangling from his neck, and had a single gold hoop in his left ear. Not surprisingly, they were both talking quietly with Malfoy, Zabini, and Moon.  
  
Hermione was talking with her cousins when the doors of the Great Hall practically flew open and two people walked in. Maliya and Letty immediately stood up and practically ran to the couple. It took Hermione a few minutes for her to realize it was her maternal grandparents. When she did, she got up and ran over to them not paying attention to Malfoy's shocked look or Dumbledore's amused one.  
  
"Nana, Papa!" she cried as she crashed into them. Her grandparents looked at her in shock before Nana turned to her husband nodded curtly.  
  
"I knew it! I told you our Hermione was a witch! But noooo you said that because her mother was raised in the muggle world and was a squib and had married a muggle, she couldn't be. I told you!" her Nana crowed. Papa just shook his head and gathered Hermione in his arms. But Hermione had about a zillion questions.  
  
"You're a witch? And a wizard? Mum's a squib? Why didn't anyone tell me? Why'd you move to the muggle world?" She rambled. Hermione suddenly realized something. Looking over her shoulder at the smiling face of Dumbledore, she turned back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. Nana and Papa laughed. The sound echoed across the Great Hall and she heard McGonagall and Dumbledore join in. Nana pulled to arms length and winked.  
  
"I'll answer all your questions later. For now though, lets eat!" she pulled her granddaughters to the table and Maliya graciously gave her Nana her seat and moved over while her papa took the seat next to Harry. Harry gave the older man a small amused smile as he piled his plate high with food. Once everyone was once again sitting, Dumbledore stood.  
  
As the Hogwarts students are aware, I have been teaching the DADA class since the beginning of first term. Now however, the DADA professors from Cromwell have agreed to take over the course. So may I introduce, Professor Jakob Deselle and Professor Annette Dumbledore, who will be going to by her maiden name." Hermione's draw dropped. She turned to Nana and all the shock dissolved instantly at her grandmother's expression. Her grandmother was grimacing at the title while the students, particularly Malfoy, Zabini, and Moon starting whispering.  
  
"Actually Father, I wish to be called simply Nana, since that is what the students called me at Cromwell." She announced. Papa also stood.  
  
"Same for me. I mean, I wish to be called Papa, not Nana that is reserved for my wife. Oh you know what I mean!" he looked very flustered as everyone laughed. There were only two people who didn't look pleased; Malfoy and Snape. Hermione noticed Malfoy watching Papa talking with Harry and Nana talk with her with a look of loathing on his face. Ironically enough, Syren and Troy seemed pleased with the arrangement. Snape was simply glaring daggers at her grandparents; or he was until Nana gave him such a reprimanding look that he looked down at his plate like a little boy who just been scolded for sneaking cookies from the cookie jar. Hermione saw Dumbledore with an amused glint in his eye as he watched Snape. No doubt he had seen the confrontation. Hermione knew she would get no questions answered until that night so she kept her mouth shut.  
  
About an hour later, Hermione was walking with Nana, Papa, Maliya, Letty, and Professor Dumbledore to her grandparent's new rooms. They came to a banner of a witch and Wizard sitting under a tree. After introductions to the paintings, Dumbledore explained the password.  
  
"Your password is currently Lemon Drops though I dear say you'll want to change that." Nana smiled and nodded as the Banner turned transparent and Dumbledore walked in, closely followed by the others. Hermione looked around in surprise. It looked nearly identical to her Grandparents summer home back in the states. It even had a magical outdoors garden even though they were in the middle of the castle. Pictures of Nana's children both muggle and wizard alike, were everywhere and there seemed to be twice as many pictures of their grandchildren. Hermione even saw a wizard picture of her grandparents and her when she was a baby. Dumbledore turned to his daughter, so-in-law, and there grandchildren.  
  
"I presume it is to your liking?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. Nana smiled.  
  
"Just like home. Thank you father." She told him. Hermione looked between the two and frowned.  
  
"Nana, what's going on? Why wasn't I ever told I came from a wizarding family?" she asked. Nana sighed and motioned for everyone to have a seat. When everyone was sitting, she began.  
  
"You see dear, when I was at Hogwarts, my father was the Transfiguration's professor. I was a Ravenclaw you know. I went to school with Tom Riddle who I assume you've heard of." Hermione nodded, she had already figured that out.  
  
"Well, one of Riddle's friends, Julius Malfoy to be exact, took a fancy to me. After a while of his constant badgering I agreed to get a butterbeer with him. At the time, I didn't realize what an awful man he was, but father did. We had an argument when he discovered my date, awful things were said, and we stopped speaking. This was all in my seventh year. My mother tried getting me to talk with him. But I refused. Eventually I realized what a snot Julius was and left him.  
  
I was attending Merlin University when I met your grandfather and we met and fell in love. Around that time Grimmauld was coming to power and my mother knew I was in danger since I was the only Dumbledore heir, Uncle Alford never had children. She convinced me to go into hiding and me, your grandfather, your uncle Robert, Uncle Simon, aunt Alice, and your mother moved to a small muggle town in the States. Your mother was only a baby when it happened so she didn't remember the wizard world. Robert was nine, Simon was seven, and Alice was five so I had to forbid them to speak of it.  
  
Simon, Robert, and Alice were all accepted to Cromwell and I let them go. Your mother on the other hand, never showed any magical ability. She was told the boarding school her siblings attending was for special needs children. For a while she believed it. As she got older, she realized her siblings had no special needs. When she was eighteen she finally asked why she had never gone to the Boarding school. You father and I decided to obliviate her memory and change it so that she would believe they had attended a regular school with her. Her siblings understood the dangers and agreed to help modify her memory. Since she was a squib and had grown in the muggle world, the Ministry agreed. Father, on the other hand, didn't." She explained. She looked at her great grandfather and gave him a look. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"No I did not. I believed your mother had the right to know what she was. We had started talking at the funeral of your grandmother, my wife. But when your grandparents made the decision to modify there daughter's memory, I couldn't stand it and we stopped speaking once again. Over the years I received letters and announcements. Simon and Alice stopped speaking to me when your grandmother did. It was through him that I learned that your mother had married James Granger and that you had been born. When I looked over the list of new students in your first year, you could imagine my surprise to see my great granddaughter on the list." He told her in a cheery voice. Hermione frowned, trying to understand.  
  
"So my mother still has a modified memory?" she finally asked. Dumbledore and Nana sighed.  
  
"No. The spell should have dissolved by now. No doubt she has put the pieces together. You're a witch that is attending a special boarding school. Its not that hard to figure out. I believe that's why she was so cold to me at the last reunion. As for father and I, it was only recently that we started speaking. He never mentioned you." she accused Dumbledore. Her great grandfather smiled.  
  
"At the time our relationship was still shaky Annette. I do not think it would have helped to learn I had kept the fact that your granddaughter was a witch." He explained. Nana looked at him for a few minutes then sighed.  
  
"No I suppose it wouldn't have. Well, Hermione do you have any more questions?" Nana turned to her. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me I was great granddaughter? Why'd you let me believe I was a muggleborn. Well, I suppose I still am but that's beside the point! You lied to me for five years." She accused Dumbledore. Here he sighed.  
  
"Hermione you recall the reason's I with held the information about Harry for all these years, correct?" Hermione nodded. He smiled gently.  
  
"Well, it was the same thing for you. I kept putting it off, thinking you weren't old enough, weren't ready. I have always thought of you three, yes including Ron, as grandchildren. I did not want to hurt you or make trouble for you. I was going to inform you last year but a thought had come to me before I could. By being Harry's friend you are in danger. Voldemort would go after you in order to get Harry.  
  
I realized that if Voldemort discovered your connection to me, you'd be in as great danger as Harry. If Voldemort discovered my weakness was you, Ron, and Harry, he would use it to his advantage. By hurting or killing you, it would weaken both Harry and I. I kept it from you so that we would have the upper hand against him. I dismissed the fact that you already knew the danger you put yourself in by being Harry's friend. I did not think you were strong enough and for that I'm sorry." Dumbledore finished. Hermione studied him for a few minutes then gave into her impulse and hugged him hard. Dumbledore put his arms around her and Hermione pulled back, tears falling.  
  
"I understand Grandfather." At the use of grandfather, Dumbledore brightened considerably and Hermione laughed. Maliya and Letty cleared there throats at the exact same time and everyone looked at them.  
  
"Well, why didn't anyone tell us?" Maliya asked. Dumbledore smiled at them. But Letty answered for her.  
  
"Remember what Nana said, mom stopped talking with him. You haven't made up yet, have you?" she asked her great grandfather. He shook his head sadly. Maliya shrugged.  
  
"Alright, then we'll send an owl explaining we know. That might break the ice." Maliya decided. Hermione couldn't help it, she giggled. Papa who had been silent suddenly looked around.  
  
"Alright, it's nearly eleven o'clock. You three should be off to bed." He suddenly looked stern. Maliya, Letty, and Hermione nodded. They stood up, hugged there family good night, then walked out, there grandparents murmurs fading behind them. They were walking by the Great Hall when Malfoy, Syren, and Troy swooped in from the shadows.  
  
"Well, well, well. It seems your family's not trash after all Granger." Malfoy smirked. Granger rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, well I suppose you can't call me mudblood anymore, can you?" She smirked right back at him. He looked taken aback for a few minutes but Maliya and Letty broke in before he could say a word.  
  
"He what?!?" they snarled. Malfoy looked at them in amusement but Syren and Troy knew better and backed way. The twin's eyes were blazing as they advanced on Malfoy.  
  
"You called her a what?" they snarled. Malfoy smirked, but a seed of doubt crept into his eyes.  
  
"A mudblood, surely you know what that means." Syren was tugging on his robes but he just ignored her. Syren shrugged at Troy. Hermione clearly heard her mutter. "His funeral".  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Maliya whipped out her wand and yelled. Malfoy yelped as he started floating. While Maliya kept him floating above the archway into the Great Hall, Letty used her own wand to magically bind him to the wall. Once finished, they turned to Syren and Troy. Syren held up her hand.  
  
"We didn't say a word." She told them. Maliya snorted.  
  
"If I find out you let him down before breakfast, I'll hex you so bad you'll wish I had simply put you both up there with him." she threatened. Troy looked up at the struggling Malfoy.  
  
"Sorry Draco. Syren tried to warn you. Not even Dragons mess with the Deselle twins. We always regret it." he told him matter of factly. Draco glared daggers at the two Slytherin's and was about to say something but Letty whipped her wand out.  
  
"Silencio!" she cast the spell so nobody could hear what Draco had said. Maliya apparently could tell and smirked. She looped her arms through her sister and cousins and the three walked away. Looking over her shoulder, Hermione saw that Syren and Troy had disappeared leaving Draco stuck to the wall.  
  
"Devils Snare." Hermione said when they came to the Fat Lady. All the fires but one was out and Hermione smiled when she saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny waiting.  
  
"Hermione! Everyone else is asleep, what's going on?" Ron asked. She motioned for them to sit down. After the three girls explained everything, leaving out the confrontation with Malfoy, all Ron and Ginny could do was stare. Harry on the other hand, smiled gently at her.  
  
"I see. Its nearly midnight, we should get to bed. We'll talk more in the morning." He said. Hermione nodded, catching sight of Letty yawning.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you to our room." she murmured and the group said goodnight. After showing the girls the beds and changing, all three quickly fell asleep. 


End file.
